My Knight In Shining Armor
by AnimeKitty-Senpai
Summary: Evelyn Griffonshire is now engaged to Edward Midford. Evelyn is a capable young lady with great skills and a tactical mind. Edward. A protective older brother and a slightly bashful gentleman. Marchioness has set up a test for Evelyn and Edward to pass before they become engaged. How will the two tackle this problem or will Evelyn try and mess around to fail on purpose?
1. Chapter 1

**I noticed that there were almost zero Edward Midford stories so... I made one! For all cute and handsome yet bashful and protective knight of Britain and a student of weston!~ **

**Or... AM I THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO ACTUALLY LOVES EDWARD?! JKADSHBCNCKSDJHNX! This is for MavisThyGoddess on Wattpad who has a really interesting and cool Edward x Reader story! PLEASE GO READ IT IF YOU CAN! I promise that it's worth your time. :)**

* * *

In a morning - The Griffonshire Household.

"I have something to tell you, my dear daughter," A middle aged lady said with a smile.

"Yes mother? Is there something you would like to discuss?" A girl about 16. She had grey hair and aqua eyes. She was of below average height and was rather thin. A perfect jawline, sharp, enchanting large eyes and a sweet voice.

"I have arranged a marriage for you, Evelyn, it's the Midford's eldest son. Edward," the lady said and the girl - Evelyn's jaw dropped.

"But mother! I don -"

"Enough! Evelyn. The Midfords are coming over to see if you are to their liking," The lord of the house hold said sternly. "We don't even know if the Marchioness would even approve of you."

"Father! I don't even know who they are!" The young girl whined.

"Evelyn. We have got no choice. Every single marriage request sent by the other families you have all rejected. The Midfords are... Different. I assure you that they will be to your liking," The lady said with a kind smile.

"Yes mother," the girl turned around a bit sad and annoyed. ' _They're all here for the fact father has a good company or because I have a pretty face. They never look at my skills or . Single. One. Of. Them. Are. The. Same._'

"Hey! Evelyn~" A little boys voice chimed. A boy about the age of 14 came running down the corridors the same grey hair and aqua eyes. "Come and practice fencing with me please~!"

"No."

"Horse riding?"

"No."

"Sword skill? Chess? Anything?"

"No. Not now. Not today. Sorry Erwin."

"Why, sis? Is there something wrong?"

"Lots. I have another engagement meeting trial thing - or whatever! He's going to be the same as the rest! They're all the same! None look past my face and appreciate my skills. None... of... them..." Evelyn started to trail off and she had a immensely pained expression.

"Hmmm... I have a plan... I can just scare them off before they even see you," Erwin was joking but her sister brightened up a ran a finger from her jaw to the tip of her chin '_This pose... The gears in her head are turning._'

"How about this... You spy on them for a second or two then you come and give me a detailed report... Can that work?" Evelyn asked her little brother with enthusiasm. "And then..." Evelyn whispered the rest into Erwin's ear.

"Aye! No problem," Erwin smiled brightly as he saluted.

Midford household.

"Ed! MY DEAR BOY!" Marquis Midford said as he leaped at his son hugging him after not seeing him for a long time as he stays at Weston public school.

"Edward, we have good news for you," Marchioness Midford said as she entered the mansion. "I will tell you at tea. Call Elizabeth too."

The Midfords all gathered at their tea gardens. With tea and snacks set out neatly and orderly on the table the Marquis and Marchioness grinned at each other.

"Father? Mother? What's the good news?" Edward asked a little concerned by his parents strange behavior.

"Ed, you are a grown man now. And so..."

"We decided that you should get an fiance and... We found a girl that is suitable. Her name is Evelyn Griffonshire" Marchioness said sternly.

"..." Edward started blushing 50 shades of pink, red and very red.

"YAY! Brother is getting a fiance of his own!" Elizabeth squealed as she hugged her tensed brother.

"And even better news is that we are going to meet her tomorrow!" Marquis Midford said with a large smile.

"Of course there will be a test. A girl doesn't just become my future daughter-in-law easily. After all it is Edward's first time meeting Lady Evelyn." Marchioness said strictly with made Elizabeth flinch.

"I'm sure she's super cute!" Elizabeth squealed. Marchioness was going to scold her but dropped it because it was a happy event.

"I-i-L-look f-forward to i-it!" Edward was lost for words from shock and surprise. He did not know what words to pick and his usual enthusiasm for Elizabeth was gone because he was nervous. '_I wonder what type of girl she is..._'

* * *

**YAY! My master piece is doooooooone! I would really like you to leave a comment! (Or else I won't update :()**

**Hmmm... I wonder what Edward will act like towards Evelyn.. And what does Evelyn plan to do?**

**Will Evelyn pass the test?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review(s). I am really happy that people actually read this! **

* * *

Midford house hold.

The morning mist died away shortly after the sun had rised. Today was Edward Midford's big day he meets his fiance. His parents and little sister were merry and cheerful for him. But her seemed somewhat nervous and stiff.

"YAY! Big brother is going to get a fiance today!" Elizabeth cheered as they exited the mansion to the carriage.

"Elizabeth! You must behave yourself! We shouldn't show the Griffonshires a bad sight." Marchioness Midford said sternly.

"Yes mother!" Elizabeth said as she hugged her brother's arm much to his pleasure.

"The Griffonshires are a strict family. And they have a good lineage. Lady Clarice was a good friend of your mother. Lord James and I are good friends too," Marquis said his face brimming with glee.

The Midfords entered their carriage.

In the gardens - Erwin.

In the gardens up early and cheerful was the youngest of the Griffonshires

enjoying the sun's rays as he strode in the garden aimlessly.

"Big sister is gonna get engaged... How sad... It means I won't have a person to train and play with... But then again I would be starting at Weston Public school soon so I guess it doesn't matter..." The young boy sighed then whipped around to the front gate when he heard the sound of a carriage. "No way... They're meant to come in the afternoon only!" Erwin panicked and ran in the house.

"Don't run in the house, Erwin! It's not gentlemanly to do so." Lady Clarice shouted.

"Mom! The Marquis and Marchioness arrived! They arrived early! Too early! And oh... sorry mom," Erwin panted as he pointed at the door and the Lady panicked as well.

"As expected of Frances. To arrive much earlier..." Lady Clarice clapped her hands and two maids came. "Come on. Go hurry the ones in the kitchen. The Midfords arrive early as **I** expected. And go see if Evelyn has finished preparing."

"Yes mi'Lady." The two maids said as they scurried off.

"Go get your father in the study, Erwin. And go have a change of clothes," Lady Clarice said as she walked towards the great wooden doors that separated the Griffonshires and the Midfords.

Erwin ran faster than he ever has t the mansion's study. Mind that the mansion was large and maze like. Running inside was like running a mini marathon.

"FATHER!" The grey haired teen shouted as he burst into the room without knocking.

"Mind your manners young man!" Lord James' loud voice thundered as the boy panted. "Be a gentleman not a barbarian!"

"What's up... with everyone... and their gentleman... lectures?! And I came... here to tell you ...that the Midfords are here... Like.. Mom predicted..." The boy said in between his pants and then scurried off to go get a change of clothes as James stood up himself and rushed out to meet up with his dear wife and future son-in-law.

"Welcome Frances!" Lady Clarice said with arms open and Frances gave her a hug.

"Clarice this is my son. Edward," Frances gestured her hand to the blonde boy next to her whom took off his top hat and bowed politely.

"I am Edward Midford," Edward said his heart thumping in his chest.

"And of course my daughter Elizabeth," Frances said with a smile.

"I'm Elizabeth Midford!" Elizabeth said with a large grin and James Griffonshire appeared from the large doors.

"Welcome, Welcome! Griffonshire's warmest welcome!" James boomed but when he spooted the blonde teenage boy he stopped and stared intensely at the blonde boy who was startled by this action. "You are as handsome and cute as I imagined you to be!" James said as he gave the shocked boy a warm embrace.

"Th-thank you, Lord James..." Edward's anxiety had returned as he found it difficult picking out the correct words.

"As expected of you to arrive so much earlier, Frances," Clarice sighed.

"As expected of you to predict I would come," Frances said as a young boy exited came out who seemed quite worn out.

"Mother. Sister is still getting ready. Maria is helping her," Erwin said and glared at poor blonde Edward. " She will be done in a moment... Is what she said. And oh. I am Erwin Griffonshire. Youngest of the Griffonshires."

"Edward Midford," Edward bowed politely.

"Elizabeth! But you can call me Lizzy," Elizabeth said merrily.

"Well let's not dawdle any longer outside. I have got tea and pastries also sweets prepared," Clarice said proudly as she invited the guests inside of the house


	3. Chapter 3

**Pleeeeaaaaseee Review and favourite/follow for me! And then I will update faster ;)**

* * *

The lounge of the Griffonshires.

"Do you go to Weston?" Erwin asked with determined eyes.

"Yes," Edward nodded.

"And you're a knight..." Erwin stared as he interrogated.

"Yes."

"Okay just asking," Erwin said casually.

"What is taking Evelyn so long?" Clarice was getting impatient as the time they waited prolonged. "Erwin go check on your sister for us please."

"I refuse. Sister is a fire breathing demon. She's scary," Erwin said as he held up a hand in protest. "She can probably kill me. She's so scary that I can imagine her leading an army and destroying the world... She's good at fighting not to mention smart as well. Going to her now ... Would be suicidal."

"Don't make your sister sound like a monster..." James said with a chuckle. But indeed what Erwin had said was part truth. Evelyn is good at fighting and is smart. Very smart. In fact no one has beaten her in chess yet. Her fencing. Sword. Horse riding. Gun handling skills were all above average. But it was her fast learning speed that made her frightening. Some call her a genius. But never less Evelyn was a kind young girl. Beautiful and sweet. Also, a sweet lover.

"But she is one... At times..." Erwin whined. "But I will go anyways. Before I get killed here instead." Erwin jumped onto his feet and walked through the long hall ways and stopped and knocked on a door in a pattern. Knock. Knock Knock. Knock.

"Come in, Erwin," Evelyn's voice called out and hte young boy did as he was told.

As he entered he saw his sister in a beautiful light blue dress with black lacing, bows and flower decorations and a Dark blue bow in her pony tail. He noticed that she even cut her fringe. It was now just a side fringe with a little small tuft of hair on the other side. Grey hair made into a bun with the help of silver pins.

"Reporting mission. The guy is quite modest. Quiet. Grumpy. From a girls perspective quite handsome. He goes to Weston and he's a knight of Britain," Erwin reported. When the word knight was said a light of interest sparked in Evelyn's eyes for a short moment. "And that's more or less all. His mother - the Marchioness is frightening. And his father is knight commander. Little sister... Is annoying. And mom is growing impatient."

"Alright. Tell them I will be there in a second," Evelyn said as Maria finished off her make up.

"You look stunning Lady Evelyn," Maria smiled as Evelyn stood up. "Simply beautiful. I am sure the Midfords will like you."

"Thank you Maria," Evelyn thanked as she exited the room and strode down to where the Griffonshire and the Midfords gathered.

"Looking stunning Young Lady," A butler said as he opened the door to the lounge. The members of the two families were now standing about.

All eyes fell upon the lady of event. Dressed in a light blue dress with black bows and lacing. Black high heeled shoes with a blue flower on each. Eyes decorated with dark blue eye liner. Hair in a good up do. Posture straight.

"Sorry for the delay. I am Evelyn Griffonshire," Evelyn bowed and scanned the room and spotted the unfamiliar faces - the Midfords. Amoung them a boy. About her age. Tall, well built, short blonde hair and emerald eyes. Certainly as her brother described handsome.

"Alexis Leon Midford. You are as beautiful as they say Miss Evelyn."

"Frances Midford," Frances inspected the young lady up and down head to toe and was happy to see nothing wrong. "Nicely dressed. Very good."

"Elizabeth Midford! You can call me Lizzy."Wah! That dress is so cute! And you're very cute yourself too!"

"You must be Edward," Evelyn said as she approached the blonde and she smiled. "Nice to meet you." Now much closer. She noticed that he was much taller than her, he was still half a head taller despite her wearing high heels.

"Y-yes. I'm Edward, Edward Midford," Edward said as he flustered a light shade of pink. " You look... Nice in that dress..." Edward said awkwardly as he scratched his cheek.

"Well let's not stand around. Have a seat everyone," James said as he let out a breath of relief that his darling daughter was not causing trouble or complaining.

The marquis and marchioness sat together with Elizabeth. And Lady Clarice, Lord James and Erwin together. Leaving Edward and Evelyn sitting together in one couch.

After a lengthy time of chatting and discussing the two teenagers engagement it was decided that Evelyn was suitable for Edward and vice versa. But...

"I would like to test her. Put her or shall I say them through a trial," Frances said as she sipped her tea. "This way we can see if they are truly suited to be together."

"My exact thoughts Frances," Clarice said as she nodded.

"Edward," Evelyn said as she looked at the young knight. "Since you're a knight you must be really good at fencing and with the sword right?"

"O-of course," Edward said as he noticed truly how beautiful she was. '_So it was not a rumor..._' There was a rumor at Weston that the Griffonshire family had a daughter so beautiful that she would make a goddess jealous. And the other rumor as that she rejected a boy form Scarlet Fox. Scarlet Fox of course had the most beautiful and handsome boys in Weston. Yet she did not accept. But yet she was interested in Edward.

"Mind having a few rounds of fencing with me later?" Evelyn asked with an almost angelic smile. Quite opposite of what Erwin described.

"Why not?" Edward said with a small smile back.

"Alright then I have organised with Ciel that we hold the trial there. He will watch over the two of you and so will Lizzy. They and the servants of the Phantomhives will report to us about how the two of you get along and such," Frances said. "The two of you will leave immediately. Clothes will be sent later on. Good luck. If all goes well then Evelyn you will be my future daughter-in-law."

"I'm sure everything will go smoothly and well," Alexis said with a broad smile and then lunged to hug the two soon-to-be-engaged.

The close contact indeed made both teens fluster and blush.

"Well I am looking forward to having you as my son-in-law," James and Clarice said as the two families walked out of the mansion and into the carriage. The parents of the young nobles watched as the three young nobles entered the carriage.

* * *

**Ole! And the new chapter is up! And please review and fav or follow~! And if you do... I'll update another two within three days time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And thanks to MittyLeAmphars' Review and Favourite I now present everyone chapter 4!~~!~~~~**

* * *

The air inside the carriage was stiff and silent. The tension between the two young nobles is intense. Lizzy fiddled uncomfortably with the riw of her dress.

"Elizabeth. How old are you this year?" Evelyn asked breaking the still air.

"14! And You can call me Lizzy," Lizzy exclaimed glad that the silence was broken.

"Alright then, Lizzy it is," Evelyn gave a small smile then looked at the blonde male aside her. "And you Edward?"

"19 turning 20 this year... You?" Edward said awkwardly.

"Just turned 18," Evelyn said then poked Edward in the side. "Do you prefer me calling you Edward or Ed like your father does?"

"I prefer Edward but any is fine," he mumbled the last part as a pink colour drifted upon his cheeks.

"Then Edward. I think it's nice," Evelyn smiled at Edward who turned his head to hide the blush that crept.

Evelyn produced a bag of apple flavoured sweets and offered Lizzy one who was glad to accept.

"Would you like one?" Evelyn asked Edward nicely.

"No. It's not gentleman like for me to eat sweets," Edward said politely his rejection made Evelyn's cheeks puff out in anger.

"Everyone likes sweets," Evelyn argued with a frown. Lizzy sat giggling as the two argued back and forth.

"I do not. And it's unladylike to argue about such trivial things like sweets," Edward said as he looked at Evelyn sternly. Evelyn was now losing patience for this man er... Gentleman.

With one swift movement Evelyn took the chance and stuffed a small apple flavoured candy in Edwards mouth then cupped his face with both her hands. Edward started blushing 50 shades of pink and red.

"Wh-what is i-in my m-mouth?" Edward stuttered as Evelyn still cupped his face with her soft silky hands with long slender fingers.

"A sweet. Eat. It." Evelyn said still holding her hands in a firm grip. She waited for Edward to chew and swallow then gave him a kiss on the nose with made him as red as a ripe apple. "Good. See? Not all sweets are super sweet. Some are fruity. Some sour and some even salty." After finishing her sentence Evelyn let Edward out of her grip and sat back properly in her seat.

"Eating sweets like this is not gentlemanly," Edward said and scratched his cheek to block the blush ever so present upon his face.

During this little drama scene Lizzy giggled and grinned.

"Kya! You're so cute as a couple!" Lizzy said squealing and Evelyn and Edwqard looked at each other and blushed so they turned to the other side.

The rest of the trip was silent. Yes silent but the atmosphere was no longer stiff and tense it was rather relaxing and light.

Soon the three young nobleman have arrived at the Phantomhive manor.

The Phantomhive butler opened the door and Lizzy literally went flying to embrace her dear fiance of her own with a strangling hug. As soon as Lizzy came in contact with the earl all dignity and gentleman actions of Edward was dropped and then he jumped out of the carriage and pointed at the poor bewildered earl with an accusing finger.

"I HAVEN'T RECOGNIZED YOU AS MY BROTHER-IN-LAW YET! GET YOUR HANDS OFF LIZZY!" Edward shouted as Evelyn came out the carriage with the help of the black clad butler of the Phantomhives.

"AND YOU!" Edward's attention was now diverted to the butler - Sebastian. The same accusing finger pointed. "I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TOUCH HER! SHE'S MY FIANCE! JSKAHSJDNMBCD"

"My apologies Lord Edward," Sebastian bowed as Evelyn chuckled.

"Ahem... She's not your fiance yet... And I am sure because or else you wouldn't be here," the young earl said who then walked to the older female. "I am Ciel, Head of Phantomhive."

"Evelyn Griffonshire," Evelyn said with a sweet smile.

"Mother said that a change of clothes will come does that mean we will be staying for a night," Edward said as he straightened his tie.

"I guess so..." Evelyn said as she recalled the exact same words.

"Two nights more precisely," Ciel corrected.

"WHAT?!" Edward shouted then throttled Ciel by the collar of the shirt shaking the poor earl. "I do not accept! TWO nights? Who knows what might happen to Lizzy and Evelyn during that time?! I request my room to be near Evelyn and Lizzy! Especially Evelyn! I don't trust your butler!" Edward shouted as he pointed a finger at Sebastian who was rather... Shocked and confused.

"Sebastian. Allocate 'their' _rooms _as Edward requested," Ciel smirked as he went inside the manor. Lizzy following. Edward offered Evelyn a hand who gladly took as they entered the Phantomhive mansion.

* * *

**Edward being all flustered and embarrassed is adorable and so is him being overly protective.**

**Please review, favourite and follow if you want more of this sexy-cute-protective knight.**

**Next chapter coming soon~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to MittyLeAmpharos and a Guests review I have made another chapter. Also a great thanks for the favourites and follows.**

**From now on I will make an awesome peoples list for those who review, follow and favourite.**

**1)MittyLeAmpharos 2 reviews and favourite  
2)MusicLovah13 followed and favourited  
****3)Chocomelon followed and favourited  
****4)Vivvy09 Followed  
****5)ForlornDream and a guest 1 review each**

* * *

The Phantomhive mansion was large and maze like. Evelyn walked around the manor and found her way somehow to the kitchen. The place was burnt and it was as if the kitchen was in a war.

"Wh-what happened?!" Evelyn asked the charcoal covered male with the puffed up blonde hair.

"A little accident," Bardroy said while ruffled his hair. "And oh... I'm Bardroy, you can call me Bald. Ya must be Lady Evelyn. A guest like you shouldn't be in the kitchen."

"I was trying to find my way out into the garden," Evelyn said while trying to hide the giggle she was slipping out. "And you should fix your hair."

"Well ya can get to the garden from here," Bald pointed at the door in the kitchen.

"Thank you," Evelyn thanked and hopped to the door and entered the elaborate garden.

Evelyn walked around the garden appreciating the scene when she heard someone shouting nearby so she hid and listened.

"Have you seen where Miss Evelyn is? She wanted to play chess with me," Ciel said only to be throttled by Edward.

"Stay with one woman, Phantomhive! She is my fiance!" Edward shouted. "You have Lizzy! And don't go near Evelyn! #JFBSFCMNCXYUKSD." Edward shouted while throttling the poor earl.

"She isn't you fiance yet!" Ciel said in between shakes received from Edward. "And I am not going to do anything to her! She wanted to play chess with me!" Ciel shouted back while being shaked furiously by the blonde.

"DON'T RUB IT IN!" Edward said while shaking the boy even more. "She will be soon!" Edward finally let go of Ciel's collar and crossed his arms.

"If you keep being like this she won't!" Ciel said as he fixed his collar.

"Pfft..." Evelyn tried to hide her giggling as she hid behind the wall. '_They're too funny!_'

"Who's there?" Ciel called out.

"It's me," Evelyn said as she emerged from the side of the wall.

"Want to pl-" before Evelyn could finish her sentence Edward approached her and said with a stern face.

"You wanted to fence against me right? Right?" Edward said while cutting the Phantomhive noble form speaking at all. "We can do that now!"

"Eh..." Evelyn sweat dropped a little before nodding.

One Hour later.

"Heh... I didn't expect you to be this good," Edward said sheepishly as he won by a hair's width.

"I think it's natural because," Evelyn said after placing the foil down on the side and she walked to Edward who just put his foil down as well. She then placed a hand on his cheek. "I am going to be the bride of a knight."

Edward blushed 50 shades of pink and red as her hand contacted the skin on his face. His pink shades on his face darkened as she finished her sentence.

"N-n-not yet though... There's still the... T-trial," Edward muttered as he tripped over his tongue.

"Well... I'm sure we will get past it," Evelyn smiled as she skipped out of the room.

The carriage that bought Edward and Evelyn's clothes arrived. Sebastian quickly took it and placed it in their respective 'rooms' then prepared afternoon tea.

Afternoon Tea

Everyone gathered as they had tea.

"CIEEEEEEELLLLL!" Lizzy said as she pounced on Ciel who peeled her off straight away.

"YOU DON'T LIKE MY LIZZY'S HUGS?!" Edward said all teary eyed as he glared at Ciel. "YOU NO LIKE MY LIZZY?!" Edward said while glaring and Lizzy signaled at someone at the entrace.

"ED-WAAAAAAAAARD!" Evelyn said as she did the exact same thing to Edward as Lizzy did to Ciel except in the process of tackle hugging him she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Edward flustered and stumbled but regained his posture as he stuttered. "Wh-W-what are y-you D-doing?" Edward said as he looked at the girl.

"Hugging you," Evelyn said as she let the blonde knight go.

In the duration of the tea was Edward throttling Ciel about Lizzy and Evelyn. Leaving Lizzy and Evelyn alone to speak.

"Evelyn how many other guys courted you?" Lizzy asked with interest sparkled in her eyes.

"Not many, like 5 or so," Evelyn said uninterested in the topic.

"That's... A lot," Lizzy said sweat dropping at the number. "So what do you like about Ed?"

"Eh?" Evelyn blushed at the question.

"Do you think he's handsome? Cute? Both?" Lizzy said while sparkling.

"Yea... Kinda... A little..." Evelyn said as she glanced at the handsome blonde. "Maybe a lot..."

"Do you think he's cool?! He's cool right?!" Lizzy asked further and further and Evelyn's darkened.

"I guess so..." Evelyn answered giving the shortest and easiest words to use.

"KYA! YOU'RE TOO CUTE AS A COUPLE!" Lizzy squealed and caught the attention of the two arguing males as well.

"..." Both Edward and Evelyn were now silent with no more words and both had a terrible blush upon their face.

Night fell soon as they dined upon dinner then of course everyone had to retire to bed.

"Sebastian," Ciel said while resting his head on his hand. "Go show Edward and Evelyn to their room."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said while bowing. "Please come with me Lord Edward and Lady Evelyn."

"Wait... You said room... Shouldn't it be rooms?" Evelyn asked suspiciously.

"Edward said that he wanted to be near you so... In one room counts as near since the rooms are quite the distance apart," Ciel said while smirking.

"Ciel you bastard! IJADNS MJHCF! YOU PERVERTED LITTLE MIDGET! I'M SO LUCKY LIZZY ISN'T MARRIED TO YOU YET!" Edward said while pointing an accusing finger at Ciel.

"Well... You didn't specify," Ciel said while smirking.

After being defeated by the short teen Edward walked out the room with Evelyn lead by Sebastian.

"Stay on your side of the bed or I will hit you..." Evelyn threatened while blushing as Edward blushed.

"Mey Rin will help you if you need anything," Sebastian said and glanced at Evelyn.

"Great. I need a bath..." Evelyn said as she stretched.

"I will get Mey Rin to prepare hot water," Sebastian said while smiling.

After reaching the room. Edward let out a large sigh as Sebastian sighed.

"What's the matter?" Evelyn asked Edward.

"I've been set up by a 13 year old..." Edward said as he plopped on the bed.

"See it as a good thing. You would be the first to share a bed with me," Evelyn said with a smile. "And... Can I call you Ed?"

"Uh sure... Go ahead Evelyn," Edward said while blushing as he imagined the beautiful lady in front of him calling him by a nickname.

"Then you can call me Eve," Evelyn smiled as she went and sat next to Edward who was laying on the bed.

"Eh... Sure Eve..." Edward blushed even more as he imagined Eve in night clothes and in the same bed as him. '_MUST NOT GET STRANGE THOUGHTS!_'

There was a knock upon the door and Edward sat up and Evelyn went and opened it revealing a cherry-red haired maid.

"I'm Mey Rin," the Maid said while smiling. "The water is ready my lady. Would you like me to help?"

"Why not?" Eve smiled as she walked out of the room.

"You are beautiful, yes," Mey Rin said as the two walked to the bathroom.

"You're quite pretty yourself," Evelyn said as the two entered the bathroom.

"O-oh? Thank you Miss," Mey Rin replied while blushing as she undressed Evelyn.

"Welcome," Evelyn said as she slipped out of the last bits of her clothing.

"You have a nice body, yes," Mey Rin complimented as Evelyn got into the bath.

"Is that so? Then I guess lucky Ed then..." Evelyn said as she sat down.

"Oh? You're even calling by nicknames, yes," Mey Rin said as she moved the bucket of hot water near to the tub. "It must be fated that you two marry."

"Hehehe... We're barely engaged." Evelyn said as she smiled.

After the bath.

Evelyn walked back to her... Their room along with Mey Rin escorting her their through the maze of hall ways.

After entering the room Evelyn could see Edward in his night clothes standing by the window who blushed to see Evelyn in her nightclothes as well. The two awkwardly smiled at each other before climbing into the side of the bed. Far but still quite close as they laid.

"Good night Ed," Evelyn said with a smile.

"Good night Eve," Edward said also with a smile.

Evelyn was the first to fall asleep. She laid there on her left facing Edward.

Edward slowly sat up and brushed her hair behind her ear as he smiled and bent down to lay a kiss on her forehead causing her to move a little.

"I'm a lucky man to have someone as beautiful and talented as you are..." Edward whispered as he laid back down and fell asleep shortly with a smile present on his face.

* * *

**OH MY F****** GAWD! I just made the best ending for a chapter from all I written in my life!**

**REVIEW FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW IF YOU WANT MORE AND IF YOU WANT TO BE AWESOME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all... The five awesome people... I only have one awesome person this time... I is sad and it goes to HimeConnie! Thank you for your support! I have been super duper lazy sorry! I am now busy with a new project - redecorating my room.**

* * *

It was still early in the morning when Evelyn woke up and stretched. Only remembered that Edward slept aside her when her hand fell on his body aside her as she stretched. Looking to the side Evelyn saw the sleeping figure of her soon-to-be-fiance. She sat up a bit more and shuffled closer to have a better view of him. 'He's really cute and handsome... I didn't really have a chance to have a good stare.' Evelyn smiled and then ran a hand through his short blonde locks of hair.

**SUDDENLY **Edward's eyes opened and caught Evelyn with her hand in his hair as he flustered 50 shades of pink and red.

"Uh... I was..." Evelyn quickly retracted her hand and turned her face to the other side.

"Uh... You're up quite early..." Edward said as he sat up a little.

"Umm... Yea..." She said as she akwardly shuffled away.

"I have a question that's been on my mind for a long time now..." Edward said as he scratched his cheek.

"Hmm?" Evelyn said as she hugged her knees.

"I hear that many men have courted you but you never gave them a single chance and rejected them straight away. And... One of them are from Scarlet Fox in Weston meaning they had a high family status and generally were all quite handsome," Edward swallowed before looking at Evelyn rather sad and upset too. "Why didn't you reject me?... I'm not as great as some of them are..."

"I picked you because... You're you. You're nice and talented and didn't actually come flocking for my face. You also recognized my talents in other things," Evelyn smiled as she turned to him. "And not to mention. " She cupped his face as smiled. "You have Britain's cutest face."

"Th-thanks," Edward said as he smiled and held the hand that was on his cheek. "I'm a lucky man."

"Not just any man. My future fiance!" Evelyn said happily and slid back down into the sheets. "Still early... Going to sleep a little more." She said as she smiled and Edward laid down as well and Evelyn shuffled to him and cuddled together. "And I am... A lucky lady."

Breakfast.

"Did you enjoy your time with Evelyn?" Ciel said as he smirked.

"Shut up," Edward was on the verge of throttling Ciel once more before he calmed down and sipped on some tea.

"Did you guys cuddle?" Lizzy asked eyes beaming with happiness.

"Maybe..." Edward said awkwardly as he looked side ways and so did Evelyn.

"Awww... So shy!" Lizzy said as she hugged Evelyn's arm.

"I-I-I'm not shy! It's just..." Evelyn stopped in her tracks of speaking as she turned away from the blonde girl even more.

"Is all going well?" the Marchioness suddenly appeared and startled everyone.

"Yes!" Lizzy said quickly.

"Yes, Marchioness everything is well," Evelyn said with a smile then the Marchioness marched and pulled a comb out of nowhere and combed Ciel's fringe back revealing a somewhat shiny forehead.

"Good..." Marchioness said as she finished brushing Sebastian's fringe back as well.

"Mother why are you here?" Edward said as he quickly panicked.

"To check on the two of you... Lizzy I would like to know your thoughts," Marchioness said as glared at the two young nobles who were soon-to-be-fiances

"THEY'RE TOO CUTE!" Lizzy said as she jumped up and down.

"I guess they pass..." Ciel said a little bit annoyed.

"Then it's decided... We shall have the engagement ball this weekend," The Marchioness said and Evelyn blushed.

"Yes mother," Edward said with a faint smile.

* * *

**I'm SO SORRY ! For such a short chapter. I just didn't want to get to the next part of the story because all of this is all of kind of setting the tone for the story**

**Review and I will write!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!~ And I am back in action once for this story! **

* * *

It was early in the Griffonshire household but it was busier than usual preparing for the official ball at the Midford's mansion where they would announce the engagement of their first born children.

"Hair! Hair! HAIR!" Evelyn screeched in pain as her hair got pulled.

"Please bare with it for a bit more longer, Young Mistress!" A hair stylist said as she brushed and pulled and curled at Evelyn's hair.

"That's what you said for the past five minutes!" Evelyn cried in pain as her hair got pulled more.

"There done!" The stylist said proudly as she stepped back to observe her finished piece of work. A pony tail with a bun around it which had fancy silver pins in them. The maid then moved onto the front part of Evelyn's hair. She brushed it then got a pair of sisters and cut and layered her fringe so it sat nicely sliding across her face in a diagonal line and ended with a slightly longer end. "All done for the hair!"

"My turn!" A make up artist said as she bent over to look at Evelyn's face. "What a pretty face you have let's... Show those nice eyes of yours more." She said as she put blue eye shadow on her eye lid.

After an hour of torture of corsets, hair pulling, make up and putting on high heels Evelyn was finally ready.

In an elaborate aqua and dark blue dress. Evelyn walked down the stairs to where her parents awaited.

"Morning love," Her father James said with a smile.

"Morning," Evelyn said as her long black lashes flickered.

"Our girl is all grown up," her mother Clarice said as she shed a tear.

"Sister is getting old... Ergh," Erwin said with a naughty smile.

"Shut up," Evelyn said with a glare.

"Always the same," Clarice sighed as Evelyn reached the bottom of the stairs. The family went into the carriages and started their trip to the Midford mansion.

Midford Mansion.

"EDWARD! Are you ready yet?!" Marchioness Francis shouted loudly as Edward quickly ran down the stairs. Dressed in a black suit with a green bow tie and a matching green handkerchief in his pocket. Red faced and filled with anxiet

"Yes mom!" Edward said nervously.

"Nicely dressed," Marchioness Francis said as she inspected.

"Ed is finally grown up, eh?!" Marquis Alex said with a booming laughter.

"Edward you look so cute!" Lizzy said while squealing.

"Umm... Is there going to be a lot of nobles here tonight?" Edward asked nervously as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"Quite a lot... Everyone important," Alex said as he nodded.

"Oh... Ah... That is a lot of people..." Edward said nervously as he thought of his engagement being announced in front of a large crowd.

After a few more minutes of waiting the Griffonshire finally arrived.

Edward rushed to go and help Evelyn off the carriage like a true gentleman would.

"Hello Edward," Evelyn said with a smile and was replied with a smile as well.

"How are you doing?" Edward said softly as he blushed a little while still holding Evelyn's hand as he guided her into his family's manor.

"I'm doing well... Hehehe silly we just saw each other yesterday," Evelyn said as she tapped him on the nose.

"So uh... DO you want me to show you around the house?" Edward asked as he scratched his head trying to find a conversation to start up.

"Of course! Why not?" Evelyn said cheerfully.

Evening

Guests of various noble families rushed into the manor dressed in fancy gowns and coats.

"Well come to the honorable evening to the engagement of Midford and Griffonshire's eldest son and daughter!" The butler said loudly as all the nobles clapped as Evelyn and Edward walked to the front as the crowd congratulated them.

As the nobles chatted and ate Evelyn slipped out into the garden and enjoyed the night sky alone.

She sat on a bench by the fountain as she closed her eyes and let out a heavy breath.

"Careful, you might get a cold," Edward suddenly popped up behind her making her jump.

"Oh I'll go back now..." Evelyn said as she stood up and Edward approached her.

"Here... Before you get sick," Edward said as he handed her his jacket.

"Thank you," Evelyn said with a smile that made Edward blush slightly.

The two sat down and gazed at the night sky as Edward slowly inched his hand closer to hers until they held hands.

"You look really stunning tonight," Edward said with a smile as Evelyn blushed slightly.

"You look really handsome too," Evelyn said with a smile and the blush still present on her face.

"I am a very lucky man I guess?" Edward said with a chuckle.

"And I am a very lucky lady," Evelyn said happily.

The two continued to gaze at the stars until a servant called for the two.

Evelyn stood up to leave but Edward held her by the shoulders as he looked at her in the eyes. He moved closer and closer until their lips met. Edward licked Evelyn's bottom lip and she parted them slightly allowing him to enter her moist mouth. Their kiss lasted long but it was gentle and loving.

When the two parted their faces were both as red as a cherry.

"I hope I wasn't bad at it..." Edward said awkwardly but Evelyn gave him another quick peck on his lip before skipping off.

"Not bad at all if you ask me," She said with a happy smile as she turned around and waited for Edward to catch up to her. The two walked together hand in hand back into the Midford's mansion.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for the wait!**

**As usual I would love it if you reviewed, faved or followed**

**Until next time!**

**Feel free to give suggestions and tell me what you want to see in future!**


End file.
